


Ангел апокалипсиса

by Rubiks_Cube



Category: UNIQ (Band), X 玖少年团 | X-NINE (Band), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe – Surprise, M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubiks_Cube/pseuds/Rubiks_Cube
Summary: назло пафосному названию это всего лишь еще одна версия знакомства школьника Ван Ибо со студентом Сяо Чжанем. но с неожиданным бонусом
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	Ангел апокалипсиса

**Author's Note:**

> в этой работе спрятан кроссовер с другой вселенной, знать которую необязательно. я не буду выносить в жанры и предупреждения с какой, пусть будет сюрприз )) интересно, как это будет читаться без подсказки. вдруг вы и так догадаетесь, в чем подвох, было бы здорово

1

 _Вот это ж…_ — присвистнули за спиной. Отчего Сяо Чжань поспешил разогнуться из позы креветки, обалдело оглядываясь. И, видимо, сделал это слишком резко для ехавшего на него на скейте подростка. Подросток вскинул на него жадный, ищущий взгляд и напрочь забыл затормозить. Так что на газон они полетели вместе. Только вот Сяо Чжань падал собственным копчиком, а незнакомый мальчишка с острыми коленками и выступающими ребрами — на него.  
— Сорян, — галантно извинился последний.  
А сам при этом лежал на Сяо Чжане, как на диване, продолжая разглядывать его лицо и почти ощутимо оглаживая глазами. Глаза были подведены, приоткрытые пухлые губы ритмично вдыхали и выдыхали, а завершало все это безобразие ослепительное белое каре и блестящие камушки-сережки в ушах.  
— Зато с тобой все в порядке, — вежливо съязвил Сяо Чжань.  
_Какое уж там в порядке,_ — отразилось в глазах напротив. — _Кто позволил тебе красть мое сердечко?_  
— Вашими молитвами, — ответил подросток, и в уголке его рта мелькнул юркий язык.  
— Я атеист, — ответил Сяо Чжань и наконец додумался спихнуть эту наглую рожу с себя.  
Правда, когда он поднялся сам и отряхнул брюки, совесть все же заставила его протянуть руку помощи незнакомцу. А тот — будто ждал и верил — с охотой за нее схватился и, вставая на ноги, успел попутно облапать Сяо Чжаня, как родного.  
— Ребенок, тебе сколько лет? — в священном ужасе захлопал глазами Сяо Чжань.  
— Хён такой заботливый, что хочет проводить? А то вдруг у меня голова закружится.  
— С тобой же все в порядке, — нахмурился Сяо Чжань.  
— А с вами? — не растерялся мальчишка. — Может, это мне вас тогда проводить?  
Он все еще стоял слишком близко, сжимая не руку, но край рукава Сяо Чжаня практически у самого запястья, где лихорадочно стучал пульс. Обнаружив это, Сяо Чжань выпутался из его хватки и отступил, сначала на шаг, потом еще на один. Чтобы не выглядело как бегство, хотя в действительности это оно и было.  
— Не надо. Со мной тоже все отлично, — заверил он.  
— Я рад, — наклонил голову мальчик. — Хотя и немножко жаль. Гэгэ не скажет мне своего имени? — спросил он.  
И вроде сделал это с усмешкой, но за глазами веселья уже не было. Сяо Чжань знал этот взгляд, и язык в обход здравого смысла решил за него.  
— Сяо Чжань.  
— Чжань-гэ, — протянул мальчик, с облегчением, удовольствием и каким-то обещанием перекатывая звуки на языке, в последнем блеснула штанга. — Еще увидимся?  
Сяо Чжань еще подумал: Да не дай Бог, — совершенно позабыв, что еще пять минут назад назвал себя атеистом. А этот остроколеночный ангел апокалипсиса уже вскочил на скейт и, что-то насвистывая и выделываясь на ходу, поехал своей дорогой. А вместе с ним кошелек Сяо Чжаня. Наверное, ему нужнее, про себя решил Сяо Чжань и не стал его останавливать. Если так подумать, при желании Сяо Чжань мог получить даром все, что бы ни захотел. Мог вернуть кошелек, не обронив ни единого слова. Только никогда этим не пользовался. А вот мальчишка, похоже, ни в чем себе не отказывал.  
Сяо Чжань задумчиво посмотрел ему вслед…

А спустя несколько дней по-совиному таращился на явление апокалипсиса на пороге своей комнаты в общежитии.  
— Гэгэ даже не пригласит войти? — поинтересовался незваный гость, подтягивая одной рукой на плече потрепанный рюкзак, а другой — скейт у бедра.  
— Гэгэ тебя не приглашал, — прислонился к косяку Сяо Чжань. — И ты спер у меня кошелек. С чего бы это мне быть с тобой вежливым?  
— Я как раз принес его тебе, — просиял мальчишка, ни капли не смутившись.  
— Но денег в нем, естественно, уже нет.  
— А их и не было. Зато твой студенческий, банковская карта, счастливые билетики и трогательное фото котейки — все на месте.  
— Не смог подобрать пин-код?  
— Я тебе еще раз говорю, — упрямо повторил мальчишка, — не было там никаких денег. Ты за кого меня принимаешь? Мне даже охранник ваш поверил. Так и сказал: конечно, мальчик, иди, неси, наш любимый студент живет в двести шестой. Хочешь сказать, я зря старался?  
— Не зря, — вздохнул Сяо Чжань, — хоть студенческий не переделывать, — и протянул руку: — Отдавай и свободен.  
— За чай, — нахохлился мальчишка.  
— А если к чаю ничего нет?  
— Пофигу. А посидеть я и на полу могу.  
— Ох ты ж ешкин кот… — без злости выругался Сяо Чжань, но от косяка оторвался. Ну, карма у него была такая — к нему липло подобное ему самому, то есть все, что плохо вписывалось в простой обывательский мир. — Но если снова что-то пропадет, я тебя найду. Даже не сомневайся, — пригрозил он.  
По прищуренному взгляду в паре с кривой усмешкой было понятно — угроза ушла водой в песок, незваный гость ему ни на грош не поверил. Впрочем, для Сяо Чжаня главным было предупредить. Он еще не совсем понимал, с кем имеет дело. Но и настырный пацан тоже не представлял, с кем связался.  
Ибо — так он представился: просто Ибо, без фамилии, зачем она тебе? — первое время притих в незнакомой для себя обстановке. Хотя сам напросился, уговорами и даже шантажом. Рюкзак со скейтом он уронил на пол, не отойдя толком от двери. Зато когда руки оказались свободными, пошел трогать все без спросу и разбору, не оглядываясь ни на вопросы про сахар в чай, ни на ворчание, что ему никто не разрешал. Сяо Чжань его едва ли не за шиворот поймал пробирающимся из одного угла в другой, чтобы вручить в руки чашку и за плечо придавить на ближайший стул.  
От протянутого следом кекса с ягодами Ибо расцвел.  
— Гэгэ знает толк в извращениях, — сверкнул он глазищами из-под белой челки.  
— Не смешно, — отбрил Сяо Чжань.  
— Какие уж тут шутки, когда гэгэ такой серьёзный, — покивал пацан с набитыми щеками. — Вот скажи мне, я тоже, когда вырасту, потеряю чувство юмора?  
— Во-первых, кто сказал, что оно у тебя есть? — фыркнул Сяо Чжань. Не потому что того действительно не было, а чтобы подразнить. Не все ж мелкому одному в остроумии упражняться. — А во-вторых, — добавил он уже по делу, — ты просто будешь смеяться над другими вещами.  
— И над чем же сейчас смеется взрослый Чжань-гэ?  
— Над тем, что пою чаем малолетнего соблазнителя, — выразительно посмотрел на него Сяо Чжань. — Зачем ты пришел? Не мог чая со сверстниками попить?  
— И сразу соблазнителя, — отвел глаза Ибо, занимая себя тем, что слизывал с пальцев прилипшие крошки. — Может, я дружить с тобой хочу. Чая он, видите ли, пожалел.  
И Сяо Чжаня прямо укололо его словами и собственным пониманием — хочет. Что бы там помимо чая у него на уме ни крутилось.  
— Что, совсем без вариантов? — по-своему истолковал его молчание Ибо.  
— Ты не знаешь меня.  
— Ты меня тоже. Но я же тебе своим возрастом в лицо не тычу.  
— Это потому что из нас двоих в случае чего посадят меня.  
— Да блин, — вспыхнул Ибо и хлопнул, расплескивая чай, кружкой на подвернувшийся столик. — Еще ничего не случилось, а ты уже панику развел. Ну и черт с тобой, — вскочил он.  
Но далеко уйти не успел. Сяо Чжань, так и не присевший, поймал его не за рукав, а сразу в охапку и прижал к себе. Ибо поначалу напрягся до звона, а потом обмяк так, словно его перестали держать ноги. И вцепился в свитер на спине Сяо Чжаня.  
— Прости, — просто сказал Сяо Чжань.  
— Да ладно, че… — пробормотал Ибо ему в грудь. — Поцелуй, и мы в расчете.  
И у Сяо Чжаня тут же замаячил под носом кончик покрасневшего уха. О чем он там думал, подлец, было ясно, к гадалке не ходи.  
— Никаких поцелуй, — похлопал его по спине Сяо Чжань и попытался отстраниться.  
— Тогда еще один кекс, — запричитал Ибо, не разжимая пальцев. — Чтобы возместить аморальный ущерб.  
— Моральный, может? Аморальный ты мне должен возмещать — за домогательства.  
— Просто дай. Хорош к словам придираться.  
И это, как стало понятно в дальнейшем, очень емко характеризовало Ибо в целом. Ему проще было дать, чем пререкаться с ним. Потому что пререкаться, корчить рожи и передергивать этот ребенок мог до бесконечности. Сяо Чжань боялся умереть от старости прежде, чем переспорит его. Перспектива была нелестной, но странно заманчивой.

Через месяц Сяо Чжань обнаружил, что его личный ангел апокалипсиса ночует на второй — свободной от соседа — кровати через две ночи на третью. А еще, что пол-общежития подкармливает этого гремлина сладостями, объясняет ему математику, обществознание и даже основы философии по верхам, девочки его красят, а парни гоняют с ним на скейтах на и без того забитой парковке. И охранник, вместо того чтобы пресечь весь этот балаган, улыбается ему не иначе, как любимому родственнику. Сяо Чжань бы списал это на массовый гипноз. Но кому, как не ему, было знать, что таковым оно не являлось.  
У Ибо дома творилась какая-то дичь, однако он никогда не говорил об этом. И он совершенно не общался со сверстниками в школе. Зато в замкнутом мирке студенческой общаги, в компании старших, которым ничего от него было не нужно и которые не пытались проверить его на прочность, он был, как общий на всех младший братик: потискать, покормить, дать двадцатку на карманные расходы, одолжить чистую футболку, подарить новые колеса для доски или вызывающе яркие тени для очередных зубодробительных экспериментов.  
Весь этот месяц Ибо испытывал на прочность самого Сяо Чжаня — прощупывал границы дозволенного. Приходил поздно ночью. И рано утром тоже приходил. С разбитыми коленками и содранными руками. Промокшим до нитки, с поплывшей подводкой. Пьяным, с блестящими голодными глазами. Серым и молчаливым. Или энергичным, как тот розовый кролик из рекламы батареек. А Сяо Чжань открывал ему дверь и неизменно отходил в сторону, пропуская.  
И только однажды утром он сказал:  
— В таком виде больше сюда не приходи. Не стоит думать, что я не могу закрыть перед тобой дверь. Если ты нашел, где выпить, то в состоянии найти и место, где переночевать. Я говорю это в первый и последний раз, Бо-ди.  
Ибо дрожащей рукой принял у него стакан с пузырящейся таблеткой аспирина и молча собрался в школу. А вечером вернулся как ни в чем не бывало и до самого отбоя провалялся на своей кровати в окружении учебников, делая реферат по истории и болтая в воздухе ногами.

2

Ибо был грубым. Говорил что думал, а думал он все подряд и очень быстро. Как будто понятий о добре и зле ему не прививали в принципе. А сам он похватал, что под руку попалось, и не особо тянулся. Если сомнительные высказывания касались только Сяо Чжаня, тот не придавал им особого значения, без труда считывая, откуда ноги растут и что на самом деле имелось в виду. Зато в отношении других не уставал делать Ибо замечания. Когда мягко, когда соразмерной грубостью. Чтобы это чумное дитя не расслаблялось на хорошем отношении.  
— Не «тот твой улыбчивый одногруппник ботан», а Чжочэн-лаоши, можно лао, гэ или хён. Лучше у него спроси, как ему удобнее. Чен-Чен тебе математику наконец на место поставил. Будешь забывать о благодарности, попрошу его в следующий раз тебе не помогать.  
— А он такой взял и послушался. Что это за помощь такая, только потому что ты попросил?  
— Потому что если ты продолжишь в том же духе, в следующий раз помогать тебе никто не захочет. В любых безвозмездных отношениях главной платой всегда остается уважение.  
— Я уважаю Чжань-гэ. По-моему, этого уже много.  
— Хорошего отношения не бывает много, Бо-ди. Это как конфеты, которые ты любишь…  
Ибо даже подобрался на месте и бросил взгляд, как нож к горлу приставил:  
— А есть?  
А если найду? — добавил про себя Сяо Чжань. Он посмотрел на него, выгнув бровь. Попытался удержать невозмутимое лицо и не справился, засмеявшись. И долго смеялся, утирая слезы и позорно всхлипывая.  
— Гэгэ, ну, гэгэ, а что смешного? — заканючил Ибо. — Где конфеты-то?

Ибо был ласковым. Не всегда, не со всеми… Утверждение изначально следовало построить иначе — Ибо был ласковым с Сяо Чжанем. Но ведь если он мог быть таким с кем-то одним, то в теории мог быть и с другими. Потому что от его настырной ласки Сяо Чжань порой был готов на стену лезть. Не в те моменты, когда Ибо вытирал своими пальцами соус с его лица или укладывал подбородок на плечо, наблюдая за тем, как Сяо Чжань рисует, или гладил по рукам на особенно трогательных моментах фильма. А когда заваливался к читающему на кровати гэгэ под бок, подлезал под руку и вперед любых возражений говорил:  
— Я просто полежать. Лапать и приставать не буду.  
_Только если мысленно._  
И молча лежал. Сопел сосредоточенно. Как было обещано, не лапал и не приставал. Думал о своем. Разглядывал Сяо Чжаня явно или исподтишка. Грелся. И засыпал.

Ибо был сообразительным. Его проблемы с учебой были связаны скорее с неусидчивостью и тем, что некоторые преподаватели не умели мотивировать на изучение своего предмета или просто не хотели повторять дважды. А Ибо мог спросить хоть пять раз, хоть десять. Но обычно делал это не потому, что не понимал, а чтобы потролить, если кто был не в курсе его умственных способностей.  
— Прекращай, — тыкал Сяо Чжань пальцем ему в щеку, если становился свидетелем таких измывательств.  
А Ибо в ответ щелкал зубами с раздражением и в то же время с радостью. На обе эти реакции была одна причина — его замечали. И как только он заканчивал кривляться, то брал и решал все задания вплоть до тех, что под звездочкой.  
— Охренеть, — с уважением качал головой Юй Бинь, откидываясь на стуле и ероша волосы. — Я эти спирали ДНК в школе ненавидел. А этому хоть бы хны.  
— Как тебя тогда вообще занесло на факультет генетики? — хмыкнул Сяо Чжань, наблюдая за тем, как Ибо, высунув язык, выводит на полях эмблему человека-паука.  
Эмблема выходила корявой, как смертный грех, но в композиции со склонившейся над ней лохматой головой и сосредоточенным профилем Сяо Чжань смотрел бы и смотрел.  
— Вообще на спор, — признался Бинь-Бинь со смехом. — Но потом мне понравилось.  
— На спор? А так можно? — поднял голову Ибо. — Я тоже так хочу. Чжань-гэ, можно?  
— Ты хочешь сделать что-то спонтанное и спрашиваешь у меня?  
— А у кого мне еще спрашивать?  
Сяо Чжань не нашел что ему ответить. Смотрел, кусал губы и о чем-то думал.

Ибо ревновал. Порой по-детски — к книжкам, завалам по учебе и затянувшейся игре в бейсбол с ребятами. Но и чуть задержавшуюся на плече у гэгэ руку или чей-то мимолетный взгляд пониже его спины неведомым образом считывал за версту. Стоило кому-то начать щупать Сяо Чжаня, как Ибо вырастал будто из-под земли, тут как тут. И либо что-то отчебучивал, чтобы перетянуть все внимание на себя, либо нарочно влезал между гэгэ и захватчиком с видом наивной простоты с волчьими глазами. Причем как ему каждый раз удавалось оказываться именно в этот момент поблизости, оставалось для всех загадкой.  
— Да не трогаю я твоего гэгэ, угомонись, демон, — возмущался Чжочэн, который пытался обработать небольшой порез, доставшийся Сяо Чжаню от лопнувшей в руке колбы.  
Но Ибо упрямо теснил его и пресекал любые попытки дотянуться:  
— Я сам.  
А сам смотрел на крошечную каплю выступившей крови и, бледнея, тяжело сглатывал.  
— И ты знаешь, что делать? — поинтересовался Чен-Чен.  
— А ты здесь на что? Вот и говори. Поди не сложнее твоей математики.  
И Чжочэн с Сяо Чжанем на пару закатили глаза. От его наглости, собственничества и паники на простую царапину.  
В самом конце Ибо еще долго-долго гладил поверх наклеенного пластыря, и лицо его было странно растерянным.  
— Диди, — позвал его Сяо Чжань, и тот поднял на него глаза, опомнившись.  
— Прости. Больно?  
— Совсем нет. Ты же все сделал как надо, — улыбнулся Сяо Чжань. И добавил тише: — Только целовать не надо. Ни при Чен-Чене, ни вообще.  
— С чего ты вообще решил?.. — только подтверждая сказанное, вспыхнул Ибо.  
— У тебя на лице все написано.

Ибо дразнил и провоцировал.  
_Нельзя тебя трогать? А если другие будут трогать меня? Чен-Чен твой, пусть я сам на него напрыгну. Он в отличие от тебя не боится отбиваться и лохматить мне волосы. Сюань Лу будет отмывать мне лицо от неудачного макияжа, а потом рисовать новый, удачный. Держать ласково за подбородок и низко склоняться над лицом, ведя ровные острые стрелочки. Юй Бинь принесет на спине с подвернутой ногой, а я буду дуть ему в ухо, так что он чуть не уронит меня тебе на руки._  
_А самому себя трогать? Заправлять волосы за уши, выставлять напоказ шею и беззащитный живот, кусать губы, облизывать и облизываться. Трогать себя и думать о тебе._  
Было наивным рассчитывать на то, что Ибо удовлетворит его роль младшего брата. Он же с самого начала отреагировал на другое. И внезапно случившаяся дружба только подогрела первое желание. Теперь Ибо было жизненно необходимо обладать Сяо Чжанем без остатка. Отдать все, чтобы заполнить собой. Подростковый максимализм не приемлил полумер. Но сам Ибо все еще не знал, как осуществить это. Потому что Сяо Чжань был настроен более чем решительно.  
— Тебе едва стукнуло шестнадцать, Бо-ди. Ничего не может быть по умолчанию. Ближайшие пару лет точно. А там, глядишь, найдешь себе вариант поинтереснее.  
— Ненавижу тебя, — шипел Ибо, готовый то ли заплакать, то ли вцепиться ногтями Сяо Чжаню в лицо.  
— Прискорбно это слышать. Но у нас с самого начала был уговор.  
— Не было никакого уговора. Я просто взял то, что давали. Как будто у меня был другой выбор.  
— Поверь, — печально улыбнулся Сяо Чжань, — у меня тоже не было другого выбора.  
И Ибо, скрипя зубами, принимал его решение. А организм Ибо — вертел это решение и принятие известно где. Там, где, собственно, и была основная проблема, подкрепленная темпераментом самого Ибо и, что хлеще, бурлящими подростковыми гормонами. Ибо то не оставался ночевать вовсе, то приходил с видом лихорадочным или наигранно беспечным. Выпрашивал у гэгэ футболку для сна и полночи делал вид, что спит. А когда на самом деле засыпал, Сяо Чжань сбегал из комнаты сам. Это было невозможно. Одновременно хуже и лучше представить себе нельзя.  
Сяо Чжаню следовало поговорить с Ибо. Как старшему. Не мучить ни себя, ни его. Логичным и правильным для них было разойтись каждому своей дорогой. Сяо Чжань даже задумался начать наконец с кем-то встречаться, сбросить напряжение. Только вот на здесь и сейчас у этой идеи было как минимум два препятствия. Во-первых, не хватало того, чтобы его малолетний ревнивец явился в неприличный момент вытаскивать своего гэгэ из чужой постели. Сяо Чжань даже как-то не сомневался, что такое может произойти. А во-вторых, он сам страшно боялся назвать потенциального любовника не тем именем. Никто не заслуживал такого дерьма.  
— Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, — нашел его как-то Ибо сидящим в темноте в коридоре под собственными дверьми. И, не дожидаясь, пока Сяо Чжань придет в себя, уселся на него верхом. С голыми ногами, в футболке, едва прикрывающей его до середины бедра. — Не двигайся. Обещаю, нас никто не запалит.  
— Дело ведь не только в этом. Как ты не можешь понять, — втянул воздух Сяо Чжань, не уходя от этого прикосновения, но и не прикасаясь сам.  
— Я, честно говоря, вообще ни черта не соображаю, когда ты рядом. В голове сплошная каша, — сказал Ибо. — Никакая расчлененка и самые мерзкие в мире жуки не справляются с реакцией тела. Я вот сейчас сказал одно, а тело уловило в предыдущей фразе только слово "член". Помоги мне, гэгэ.  
— Это возможно только одним способом — не видеться. Больше я ничего не могу тебе предложить.  
— Я не уйду, — зыркнул исподлобья Ибо. — Ты не прогонишь меня.  
— Пожалуйста, — тихо попросил Сяо Чжань, сам не зная, о чем просит.  
Ибо какое-то время блестел на него глазами из темноты. А потом глубоко, не без усилия вздохнул и уронил голову на вздрогнувшее в ответ плечо.  
— Терпеть – значит терпеть. Два года не вся жизнь. Хотя тоже охренеть как много. Обнять-то ты меня можешь? Клянусь, я буду думать о самых отвратительных вещах, которые вспомню.  
_В день, когда они впервые встретились, он ел на завтрак сгоревшую овсянку. По крайней мере делал вид, что ест, чтобы не получить ее за шиворот. Родители не разговаривали друг с другом, но по этой же причине за столом наконец было тихо. Ибо размышлял о том, что ему нужны новые кеды и колеса для доски. Но позволить себе мог только колеса, потому что на них вряд ли обратят внимание дома. А днем ждала очередная унылая контрольная по математике. Не то чтобы он не мог списать, но чувствовать собственную беспомощность, когда и так чувствуешь ее не переставая, было утомительно и обидно. По дороге в школу ему повстречалась чья-то задница. Поначалу он фыркнул про себя — какая выразительная метафора от судьбы. А потом человек обернулся и улыбнулся ему неловко. И как-то разом стало не до смеха. Потому что Ибо уже тогда понял — ему ничего не светит._

3

Ибо все еще оставался ребенком. Каким бы сообразительным он ни был, его импульсивность и пока не прибитое к земле «бессмертие» толкало его на безобразные поступки в угоду внутренней бездне. Но опыт на то и опыт, что рано или поздно прибивает к земле любого.  
Все началось с того, что у Цзи Ли пропал любимый веер. Вернее, не так. Началось с того, что Сяо Чжаню поручили общий с Цзи Ли проект. Что-то такое, что Ибо даже выговорить был не в состоянии, как ни старался. Он даже попытался вставить это в свой рэп, чтобы тренировать дикцию, но через пару часов сдался.  
— Нет, это трындец. Настолько импосибру, что даже неинтересно. Сделаю вид, что я этого не слышал.  
— Вряд ли у тебя получится, — хмыкнул Сяо Чжань. — Ты еще месяц будешь об этом слышать, пока мы не сдадим проект.  
— О, поверь, мне это по силам. Я чемпион в том, чтобы не слышать то, что мне не хочется.  
— Ах так? И с кем же ты соревновался, чтобы завоевать свой громкий титул?  
— Зачем мне с кем-то соревноваться, чтобы знать, что я лучший?  
— Еще и скромный. Какая прелесть.  
— И с кем я должен соревноваться, чтобы быть лучшим для тебя?  
— Ни с кем, — от неожиданности такого вопроса ответил Сяо Чжань.  
Ибо иногда с такой ловкостью загонял его в угол, что оторопь брала.  
— Вот видишь, — ухмыльнулся Ибо.  
Цзи Ли ему не понравился, потому что в отличие от него тот понимал, о чем речь. И они с Сяо Чжанем подолгу говорили об этом, спорили, смеялись и корпели над учебниками. И веер этот. Цзи Ли таскался с ним везде и всюду, вне зависимости от того, жарко было или холодно. Прятал за ним лицо и улыбки, шлепал им по плечам и рукам. Это выглядело странно, непонятно, подозрительно. Это напоминало флирт.  
Когда веер пропал, Цзи Ли заметно расстроился.  
— Это был подарок брата, — вздыхал он над тетрадью, взгляд с которой все время соскальзывал. — Мы нечасто видимся, он не живет сейчас в Китае.  
— Найдется, — сжал его плечо Сяо Чжань. — Ибо, ты не видел здесь веера?  
— Не видел, — пожал плечами Ибо, не поднимая глаз от комиксов. — Если увижу — скажу.  
С Цзи Ли дружили многие, и веер искали всем общежитием. Сяо Чжань сам несколько раз обшаривал комнату сверху донизу и заставлял Ибо делать это вместе с ним. Но пропажа так и не нашлась. Сяо Чжань ходил задумчивым, а Ибо злился, почему для него это так важно.  
В конце концов Сяо Чжань спросил прямо:  
— Ибо, ты точно не знаешь, где веер? Это очень важно для меня. Для нас обоих.  
— Да ты достал! — взорвался Ибо. — Поговорить больше не о чем? Устроили, блин. Вещи теряются, что в этом такого? При чем здесь я?  
— Это твое последнее слово?  
Ибо повел плечами и зло вскинул подбородок:  
— Ты заебал.  
— Верни чертов веер, — тихо процедил Сяо Чжань. — Просто потому, что я знаю, что он у тебя.  
— Ты не можешь этого знать, — глянул Ибо волком.  
— Но я знаю.  
— Ты не можешь обвинить меня лишь потому, что ты старше и тебе так захотелось.  
Сяо Чжань заскрипел зубами и, прикрыв глаза, попытался придавить пальцами разлившуюся в переносице пульсирующую боль, которая уже в следующее мгновение отдалась в висках и перекинулась на затылок. Ибо посчитал его молчание в свою пользу и, по-видимому, решил закрепить результат, обращаясь к удобному в любых случаях чувству вины:  
— Ты сказал, чтобы я ничего не брал, и я не брал. И не стыдно тебе думать такое обо мне? Я же твой диди…  
_Просто, блядь, верни его,_ — внезапно прогремело у него в голове. И, возможно, у остальной части общежития и в паре ближайших кварталов.  
Сяо Чжань как-то болезненно выдохнул, посидел несколько секунд, спрятав лицо в ладонях, а после растер глаза, брови и лоб и поднял на Ибо усталый разочарованный взгляд.  
_Верни,_ — прозвучало в голове у Ибо уже почти спокойно, и губы у Сяо Чжаня не двинулись даже в подобии усмешки, чтобы попробовать списать его слова на умелое чревовещание. — _Он у тебя. Нет смысла отпираться._  
— Ты… — выдавил Ибо и замолчал, его глаза в ужасе расширились. — Ты можешь читать мысли? Ты читаешь мои мысли?!  
— Так, — поднялся со своего места Сяо Чжань.  
И Ибо, не отдавая себе отчета, вмиг очутился от него на другом конце комнаты. Но Сяо Чжань словно не заметил этого, или ему было все равно. Он дошел до двери и взялся за ручку, чтобы там снова прикрыть глаза, переживая новый приступ головной боли. Он стоял спиной, и в этот момент Ибо лихорадочно пытался разобрать, говорит ли он вслух или слова снова звучат только у него в голове.  
— Ты сейчас уйдешь и вернешься с тем, что взял. Сегодня или через пару дней — не имеет значения. Столько, сколько понадобится, чтобы ты мог обдумать все, что хочешь у меня спросить. Но я не собираюсь выслушивать это сейчас всем скопом и на эмоциях. Как и незаслуженные обвинения. Не хочу так же отвечать. Давай поговорим спокойно, когда оба будем готовы к этому.  
— А если не верну? — спросил Ибо глухо.  
— Я подарю Цзи Ли другой. В таком случае, будь добр, не возвращайся совсем.  
— То есть заставить меня ты не можешь?  
Сяо Чжань помолчал и, кажется, даже дыхание задержал. Ибо всем своим телом ощутил волну гнева, разлившуюся от него, от которой вздыбились волоски на руках и загривке.  
— Могу, — обернулся Сяо Чжань и без дальнейших объяснений распахнул дверь. — Уходи.

Ибо пришел через неделю. Хотя веер «нашелся» у Цзи Ли тем же вечером, когда они виделись в последний раз.  
Сяо Чжань проснулся посреди ночи и сначала просто лежал, в ожидании разглядывая потолок.  
— И долго ты там собрался сидеть? — спросил он в темноту, когда молчание затянулось.  
— Я уверен, что не издал ни звука. Но ты все равно услышал.  
— Ты думаешь, Бо-ди. Это шум, даже если он не разбит на внятные составляющие.  
— Мы, чай, не на северном полюсе, а в общежитии. Вокруг есть и другие, вряд ли ты слышишь только меня.  
— Сейчас они либо спят, либо учатся, либо думают о чем-то ленивом. И их звук не громче работающего за стенкой телевизора. А ты раздражен, напуган и сомневаешься. Было бы тише, даже если бы ты с ноги в дверь зашел.  
— Я не понимаю, — пожаловался невидимый Ибо. — Почему ты не сказал мне?  
— Потому же, почему ты не рассказывал о себе. Это не та вещь, которой делятся при первом знакомстве. И я предполагал, что ты подумаешь именно то, что ты в итоге подумал. Рано или поздно это все равно бы произошло.  
— И все так думают?  
Сяо Чжань помолчал, но все-таки ответил.  
— Все.  
— А потом?  
— А потом они уходят. Я не вижу причин кого-то держать.  
— Ты поэтому тогда сказал, как тебя зовут. И кошелек этот… Выставил меня полным дураком.  
— Я почувствовал, что мы похожи. Я встречаю подобных время от времени. Но они редко поддерживают связь друг с другом. Это может быть слишком заметным. Опасным для всех. Афроамериканцы до сих пор борются за свои права. Меньшинства только поднимают голову. Но мы еще дальше от человеческого понимания. Тех, кто не доедет на опыты, ждет незавидная участь местного самосуда. Обороняться или убегать легче, когда ты один и тебе нечего терять.  
— Я не хочу сейчас об этом думать. Мне шестнадцать. Я хочу закончить школу для начала.  
— Ты прав, прости. Просто в моей голове помимо собственных гудит еще прорва чужих отголосков. Это накладывает свой отпечаток. Все время приходится отделять себя от других. Но я не подслушиваю никого специально, это скорее как фон и общее ощущение.  
— И как много ты знал обо мне?  
— Что-то, что было на поверхности. Без конкретики. Больше про твой характер, чем какие-то факты из прошлого.  
— А про мою семью?  
— Тоже только в общих чертах. Что там все сложно.  
— Но не так, чтобы помогать?  
— Чему помогать, Ибо? Ты ни разу даже не заговорил об этом. То есть еще минуту назад ты был готов обвинить меня в том, что я без спроса лезу в твои мысли. А теперь злишься за то, что я не увидел в твоей голове проблем с родителями и не помог тебе с ними, не спрашивая на это твоего мнения? Я дал тебе то, что был в состоянии и что не требовало объяснений — ни с твоей стороны, ни с моей — эту комнату. В которую ты мог прийти в любой момент, когда тебе это было нужно.  
— Я вообще-то рассчитывал на тебя лично. С тем, где поспать, у меня проблем нет.  
— Не надо упрощать. Тебе всегда будет мало. Со мной или без меня. У тебя вообще грандиозные амбиции. А то, что ты такой быстрый и безнаказанный, только усугубляет положение.  
— Что, уже не нравлюсь? А раньше ты делал вид, что тебя все устраивает.  
Сяо Чжань долго молчал, прежде чем сказать.  
— А я? Я тебя таким устраиваю? Ты каждый день будешь думать о том, что я слышу все без исключения твои потаенные мысли, самые грязные фантазии…  
— С фантазией мне, возможно, даже понравится, — попытался съязвить Ибо, но его предательски подвел голос.  
— Все твои страхи и комплексы, — продолжил Сяо Чжань, не сбиваясь. — Даже если это не так. Ты все равно будешь сомневаться. В какой-то момент ты задумаешься о том, не управляю ли я тобой. Не подсовываю ли того, что ты считаешь своим.  
— Замолчи, — зашипел Ибо, ему было нечем дышать от накатившей паники. — И включи уже гребаный свет. Я неделю тебя не видел толком.  
Когда Сяо Чжань зажег лампу, он возник прямо у самой кровати. И как был, в уличной одежде, полез к нему в объятие. Спасибо, Сяо Чжань уже навострился носить пижамы. Спать даже просто в боксерах было непозволительной роскошью. Не в одном мире с Ван Ибо.  
— Что ты слышишь? Что я чувствую? — тихо промычал в воротник его пижамы Ибо, с силой вжимаясь, чтобы спрятать дрожь.  
— Тебе страшно, — гладил его по спине Сяо Чжань. — Я понимаю.  
— А ты? Ты не боишься меня? Я могу тебя раскрыть, и никто меня потом не поймает.  
— Не боюсь. Потому что не хочу бояться тебя, диди. Будет как будет.  
— Но ты же в случае чего тоже можешь отбиться, да? Заморочить всем голову. Я прав?  
— Невозможно быть в полной безопасности. Какими бы способностями ты ни обладал. Да, у меня есть преимущество. Но я, к примеру, не смогу остановить пулю.  
— Я смогу.  
— Не хочу даже думать, когда и как ты это проверял.  
— И не надо.  
_Хотя с этого все началось. Он должен был умереть. Но вместо того, чтобы увидеть перед глазами свой неказистый прожитый десяток лет, увидел пулю прямо перед своим носом. И негнущимися ногами сделал шаг в сторону._  
Они какое-то время молчали. Ибо судорожно прижимался и прятал лицо, а Сяо Чжань продолжал его гладить, но это не помогало.  
— Не слушай, не слушай ничего, — помотал головой Ибо. — Я просто… Никак не могу собрать себя в кучу. Да, мне страшно, но я хочу быть с тобой.  
— Ты не уверен.  
— Прекрати, ты не помогаешь.  
— Я хочу быть честным.  
— Честным? — ударил его в грудь Ибо и впился колючим взглядом. — Тогда будь уже со мной. Пусть я не умею читать мысли, но я же не дебил. Ты тоже этого хочешь.  
— Я не могу, Бо-ди, не проси меня об этом. Мое решение не изменится.  
— Но можно же… Как-то же можно. По-твоему, у нас не получится сделать так, чтобы никто не узнал? Ты говорил про мои фантазии… — и он без предупреждения бросил в сознание Сяо Чжаня одну из них, отчего у того сердце ударилось в горле, запирая неслучившийся вдох.  
Сяо Чжань прикрыл глаза в нелепой попытке отгородиться, но так получилось только ярче. И пришлось уже ему просить хрипло:  
— Прекрати.  
— А если нет? — прошептали почти у самых губ.  
И Сяо Чжань поспешно распахнул глаза, чтобы со всей чудовищной ясностью увидеть, как на лице Ибо проступает паника, сменяющаяся ужасом.  
— Отпусти, — прохрипел Ибо, которого Сяо Чжань с перепуга запер в собственном теле.  
А стоило Сяо Чжаню отпрянуть, его тоже мгновенно сдуло прочь с кровати.  
— Никогда… не смей…  
— Прости, Бо-ди, — взмолился Сяо Чжань. — Для меня это тоже сложно. Почему ты не хочешь услышать меня?  
— Сложно, потому что ты сам это таким сделал, — прошипел Ибо.  
А потом комната вокруг Сяо Чжаня взорвалась: все, что было в ней, подкинуло в воздух, взбивая невидимой рукой в единый вихрь, а когда рухнуло на пол, Ибо уже и след простыл.  
_Ненавижу,_ — оставил он после себя.  
И на этот раз Сяо Чжань ему поверил.

4

Он вернулся спустя два года и в начале учебного семестра сел в первом ряду ровно напротив преподавательского стола. Сел и опустил подбородок на подставленные ладони. Мол, прятаться или что-то записывать? Вот еще.  
_А Чжань-гэ все такой же красивый._  
Сяо Чжань было разволновался. Но направленный на него взгляд был прямым и каким-то весомым, как тяжелое шерстяное одеяло — и колется, и тепло. Он разом приглушил неуместную панику, и Сяо Чжань выдохнул над своими записями. А ангел апокалипсиса тем временем лениво махнул рукой на фамилию Ван.  
_А гэгэ скучал по мне?_ — выгнул он бровь. — _Два года — достаточный срок, чтобы забыть? А вот я не забыл._  
Светлые волосы остались в прошлом. Теперь они были цвета горького шоколада, короче, не скрывали крепкую шею, уши и прежнюю страсть к сережкам. Ибо стал выше, шире в плечах, ушла детская пухлость щек. Безразмерные свитера и футболки сменила стильная серебряная кожанка на угольно-черную водолазку и такие же черные узкие джинсы. Стал хищным взгляд. Прежний волчонок превратился во вполне оформившегося, сытого, уверенного в собственных зубах волка. Сяо Чжань смотрел на него, и боялся ненароком моргнуть. Потому что за эти два года мог лишь чувствовать этого демона, но ни разу — увидеть.  
_Ты пялишься. Не то чтобы я был против, это даже приятно. Но остальные начинают нервничать._  
_Не тебе мне говорить, что они начинают,_ — хмыкнул Сяо Чжань, возвращаясь к знакомству со студентами. Краем глаза он заметил, как Ибо слегка вздрогнул на его ответ, а уже в следующую секунду раздалось его ехидное:  
_Как удобно. А ты можешь одновременно вести лекцию и разговаривать со мной?_  
_Не зарывайся, Бо-ди. Если захочешь поговорить, можешь подойти на перерыве._  
_Что значит «если»? Гэгэ изволит шутить?_  
_Гэгэ изволит…_ — Сяо Чжань все-таки перенервничал, и на Ибо плеснуло того, что он совсем не собирался ему показывать. Отчего брови у Ибо с весельем поползли вверх.  
_Ох, гэгэ, с такими спойлерами будет непросто дожить до перерыва._  
_Да помолчи ты уже, прошу._  
_Ты знаешь, я, конечно, многого достиг за эти два года. Но вот молчать мысленно — это для меня все еще задачка со звездочкой. Но я обязательно научусь под твоим чутким руководством. А что мне за это будет?_  
_Я могу тебе показать, чего точно НЕ будет, если ты сейчас же не угомонишься._  
И Сяо Чжань показал. И даже не покраснел в отличие от тяжело выдохнувшего Ибо.  
_Уговорил,_ — буркнул тот и нехотя отвел взгляд, утыкаясь в телефон.  
_Не смей играть на моих лекциях._  
_Я слушаю. А ты не отвлекайся._

Когда последний студент исчез за дверью, Сяо Чжань только успел бумаги собрать, а Ибо уже подпирал бедром край его стола и с невозмутимым видом крутил на пальце ключи.  
— Это от моей аудитории?  
— От нашей, — ласково поправил Ибо. — И, может, мы не будем разговаривать, а сразу займемся чем-нибудь поинтереснее?  
— Будем, — так же ласково ответил Сяо Чжань. — Раз уж ты мой студент, я хотел бы обозначить границы…  
— Ну здрасьте приехали, — помрачнел Ибо. — Речь была про два года, гэгэ, а не про двадцать два. Ты оху… совсем обалдел на старости лет? Мы на такое не договаривались.  
— Я не прошу у тебя ничего больше, чем быть осторожнее в университете. И по возможности не отвлекать меня на лекциях.  
— У тебя одни условия. Бесит.  
— Ты тоже вправе выдвинуть свои. Я готов внимательно их выслушать.  
— Никакого контроля, — посмотрел Ибо серьезно. — Пообещай.  
— Бо-ди, — вздохнул Сяо Чжань с горечью. Он снял очки и потер переносицу. Это была рана, которая болела, не переставая, оба гребаных года, каждую чертову минуту. — Я не хотел тебя напугать. И тем более не думал контролировать. Тогда это получилось случайно, от моего собственного испуга и волнения. Это как отмахнуться или вскрикнуть, машинальная реакция тела, а не осознанный выбор. Но я все равно признаю, что виноват, и прошу у тебя прощения. Я постараюсь быть внимательнее… в будущем. Хочу, чтобы ты верил мне. Хотя бы попытался.  
— Наверное, если я здесь, то уже что-то понял и решил для себя. Ты сам заговорил про условия. Это мое единственное. А мысли я как-нибудь переживу.  
— Ты очень смелый мальчик, Ван Ибо, — тихо произнес Сяо Чжань, глядя на него снизу вверх.  
— А еще терпеливый охренеть, — съязвил Ибо. — И скромный, — вспомнил он их разговор из прошлого. — Не парень, а мечта. Будешь со мной встречаться?  
— Шустрый какой, — улыбнулся Сяо Чжань, хотя в груди прихватило от старой нежности и свежих сомнений. — А вдруг я уже не тот Чжань-гэ, что прежде? Стал скучным и старым. Куда мне до мальчика в серебряной кожанке. Все будут показывать пальцем и говорить, что я тебе не пара…  
— Чжань-гэ, ну хватит. Ты как будто меня отговариваешь. Зачем?  
— Ты один раз уже ушел. Мне тоже бывает больно и страшно. Что я, по-твоему, не человек?  
— Я ушел… — Ибо огляделся по сторонам в поиске слов и каким-то незнакомым взрослым движением смахнул со лба челку, — потому что, если бы остался, мы бы с тобой точно разосрались в пух и прах. С концами. Мне надо было подумать, встать на ноги, решить, кто я есть и что чувствую. И ты замучил меня своей неприкосновенностью. Проще было уйти, чем вывезти все это разом. В конце концов, ты сам предлагал разойтись. Я просто воспользовался этой возможностью. Может, немного импульсивнее, чем следовало.  
— Я искал тебя.  
— Я знаю, — виновато посмотрел Ибо. — Потому что я тебя не терял. Я был в курсе, где ты и что с тобой происходит. Наверное, мне было важно, чтобы ты меня не нашел. Даже если в глубине души и хотел обратного. Просто… мне нужно было почувствовать себя в безопасности. Что ты не доберешься до меня по щелчку пальцев. Хотя сейчас трезвым умом я понимаю, что если бы ты действительно задался целью, то нашел бы меня.  
— Если бы с тобой что-то случилось.  
Ибо несколько секунд смотрел на Сяо Чжаня с нечитаемым лицом, а потом вздохнул и отвернулся.  
— Спасибо. За понимание. И я тоже признаю, что был виноват. И прошу у тебя за это прощения. И хочу, чтобы ты поверил мне. Хотя бы попытался.  
— Мне проще, чем тебе. Поверить. Я чувствую твои намерения.  
Ибо пожал плечами:  
— Мне этого достаточно.  
— Нет…  
— Нет? Опять нет?! Да что теперь-то не так?  
— А ты опять торопишься, — по старой привычке, и откуда всплыла только, замахнулся на него Сяо Чжань, но шлепка по плечу не состоялось. Не потому что Ибо успел уклониться, а потому что Сяо Чжань растерял свой запал на середине. И тогда Ибо бросил ключи на стол и поймал его ладонь своими.  
— Ну и? — напомнил он, потому что Сяо Чжань позорнейшим образом сбился с мысли от его прикосновения.  
Сяо Чжань вздохнул поглубже, покусал губу и посмотрел на него с легким сомнением.  
— Я могу показать.  
— Что?  
— Что чувствую.  
— Как в начале лекции? — расползлись губы Ибо в ухмылке.  
— Вроде того, — кашлянул Сяо Чжань. — Только без картинок.  
— А почему без? Мне с ними понравилось.  
— Потому что это и то разное.  
— А ты хочешь? — наклонил голову Ибо, уже не улыбаясь, а глядя так, словно до самой печени как минимум хотел рассмотреть.  
— Хочу.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что мне кажется, что все это время ты думал, что я… отношусь к тебе несерьезно.  
— Ты не обязан мне ничего доказывать.  
— Бо-ди, я не обязан. Я хочу. Но только если ты позволишь.  
— Давай, — осторожно кивнул Ибо. — Не буду врать, что мне не страхово… А больно не будет?  
— Разве что немного, — пошутил Сяо Чжань, имея в виду свое ноющее сердце.  
— В смыс…  
Ибо запнулся на полуслове, и глаза его медленно изумленно распахнулись. А когда сознание Сяо Чжаня потянулось обратно, Ибо дернул его самого к себе за руку с лихорадочным:  
— Нет-нет, подожди-подожди… — и ткнулся губами в губы. Совсем простым поцелуем, почти невинным, но их первым не в фантазиях, а наяву. Они больше дышали друг другом, чем целовались. Но даже этого сейчас было достаточно, чтобы сердце у каждого стучало, как сумасшедшее.  
— Обалдеть, гэгэ, — прошептал Ибо после, не переставая облизываться. — Это не хуже картинок. А я тебе только за кофе могу сбегать. Даже неловко как-то.  
— Не прибедняйся, — фыркнул Сяо Чжань, этот ребенок по-прежнему умел превратить что угодно в абсурд. — И лучше отпусти. Меня декан ищет, а следующая пара через десять минут. И я не железный. А ты тем более.  
Ибо недовольно насупился, но прежде чем отпустить, ужалил напоследок еще одним поцелуем. Прям укусил, чтобы обозначить свою точку зрения.  
— Ты садист, Чжань-гэ. Когда решишь умереть от старости, я так и напишу на твоем надгробии.  
— Какие долгосрочные планы, — восхитился Сяо Чжань, а вместе с тем не сдержался, потянулся к щеке Ибо и в очередной раз завис.  
— Весьма, — не стал отпираться Ибо, потерся щекой об руку. — Буду ждать тебя после занятий, — и как не было его.  
Только вставленный в замочную скважину ключ звякнул, покачиваясь.

— Диди, нет, — захлопал глазами Сяо Чжань, когда разглядел Ибо, поджидающего его на парковке. Вернее Ибо и его спортивный байк.  
— Хватит! — строго наставил на него палец Ибо. — Свой запас «нет» на ближайшее время ты уже истратил. Теперь минимум до конца дня можешь отвечать только «да». А если будешь молчать, то это тоже расценивается как согласие.  
— Это вызов?  
— Это констатация факта. Садись уже. Иначе, клянусь, я тебя прям здесь покусаю. И даже спрашивать не буду.  
— Господи, я уже и забыл, какой ты настырный…  
— Не ждал, что я вернусь? — вдруг с напряжением спросил его Ибо.  
А Сяо Чжань ответил ему вперед того, чтобы подумать:  
— Ждал.  
— Ну и садись тогда, — мотнул Ибо головой себе за спину. — Почему я заставлять должен?  
— Только не гони, — обреченно вздохнул Сяо Чжань и все-таки взял шлем из его рук.  
— Не учи, — буркнул Ибо. — Мы не на лекции.

Последней точкой, контрольным в голову он повез Сяо Чжаня сразу к себе домой. Как будто говоря: вот здесь я живу, чтобы ты больше не искал. Это оказалось совсем недалеко от университетского городка и жилья самого Сяо Чжаня. Наверное, поэтому последний так отчетливо чувствовал, что с его демоном все в порядке — тот весьма находчиво выбрал прятаться прямо у него под носом. И это исподволь согрело сердце Сяо Чжаня, потрепанное разлукой. Ведь если он не ушел далеко, значит все-таки думал вернуться, а не случайно решил.  
— Что? — спросил Ибо, потому что Сяо Чжань снова смотрел на него, пока он жадно пил воду. Не получалось не смотреть.  
— Я скучал.  
Ибо хмыкнул, отставляя стакан в сторону. Стоило им наконец остаться одним с полной свободой действий, и они, не сговариваясь, разошлись по разным углам, чтобы продолжить пристально друг друга разглядывать.  
— А вы… с Чжочэном-гэ?..  
— Что? Нет! — округлил глаза Сяо Чжань. — С чего ты… Да я… Ох, черт, просто нет.  
— Но тогда… — начал Ибо и не стал заканчивать.  
А Сяо Чжань не стал отвечать. И молился про себя, никудышный атеист, чтобы с губ не напросился собственный вопрос.  
— И я нет, — признался невпопад Ибо.  
— Ты… — сказать с первого раза у Сяо Чжаня не вышло. Да и со второго он почти прохрипел: — Сердца у тебя нет — такое мне говорить.  
— Ты еще не понял? — с укором скрестил Ибо руки на груди. — Или тоже считаешь, что я отношусь к тебе несерьезно?  
Сяо Чжань молчал.  
_Я люблю тебя. С долбаных шестнадцати лет. Не заставляй меня говорить это вслух. Не сейчас._  
_Почему нет?_  
— Потому что боюсь, что на это ты снова придумаешь еще сотню своих «нет» и каких-нибудь условий. У меня, может, травма.  
— Прости…  
— Да не надо извиняться. Проехали.  
Сяо Чжань все-таки подошел к нему первым. Потянул за скрещенные руки, чтобы прижать ладонями себе к сердцу. Новый взрослый Ибо посмотрел на него с вопросом.  
— Больше никаких условий, — ответил Сяо Чжань. И тоже спросил, почему-то шепотом: — Тебе же уже есть восемнадцать?  
— Есть, — мурлыкнул Ибо, в мгновения ока оплетая его руками и даже в шею успел лизнуть, стремительный как пиздец. — И теперь я хочу по-другому. Позволишь мне?..  
_Я тоже люблю тебя с твоих долбаных шестнадцати,_ — подумал Сяо Чжань, а вслух сказал:  
— Делай, что хочешь.


End file.
